


Stories of Envy

by Heartlessshadowfire2



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Demons, F/M, Fantasy, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartlessshadowfire2/pseuds/Heartlessshadowfire2
Summary: This is a group of short stories all starting with the same first line. All feature the main character Mica a demon moon elf hybrid. Some stories will be darker than others and are all between 150 and 500 words long."Envy is common amongst my kin we often desire more than a bed of wet grass"
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Stories of Envy

Envy is common amongst my kin we often desire more than a bed of wet grass. Greed, wrath, and pride have taken hold of my kind. Since King Isaac took a throne that never belonged to him. A deal with a devil granted him his brother’s throne at the cost of his people. The first child born after he took a crown donned with green gems of envy showed the price of his power. A curse on all young born in his kingdom corrupted by demonic power. We are marked with horns, added eyes, and wings in some cases. 

I was born the day after the theft of the throne. My father, horrified, left my mother claiming my poor health and features as proof she betrayed him. He claimed I was a monstrosity forsaken by the moon keeper. 

My kin, we have always been prideful, at times more than we should. Yet this warring nature, this greed of power and status... it is a poison. 

We have lost our path, my own lust for power has caused my mother pain. Though I have promised to follow one teaching, even if I forsake all else. "What is Ill-gotten is never enough for the spirit is still empty" 

My body is weak and not made to be a warrior, but my magic is strong and my mind sharp. I have risen amongst my fellow mages. To those who may come after we cursed night elves have paid a grave price. Take heed of my words: a single king with envy in his heart can change the world. For envy of a king becomes greed when he is granted the power to take for others.

**Author's Note:**

> I have so far over 10 short pieces drafted for this, I do have someone to go over and edit the stories but if you find any errors please let me know. If you have suggestions for themes feel free to comment them.


End file.
